


Camping

by Mjb



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Campfire, Camping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, SO GAY, Sex, Smut, fall - Freeform, just a little something fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjb/pseuds/Mjb
Summary: Mark brings his best friend Jack to visit his mom in Cincinnati, they wind up camping in the back yard.





	

"Jack, you have to see it, really it's my favorite time of the year for a reason...please say you'll come." Mark pleaded his case to the Irishman. "You can meet my mom and snuggle Lucy, see the leaves changing and roast marshmallows over a fire. Please, I need my best friend" The red head was practically bouncing off of the walls, his mom had asked him to visit recently and Mark could not refuse the invitation this time of year. "Do you realize how long it will take me to prepare enough videos to last me even just a few days?" Jack groaned out spinning in his recording chair. "Do YOU realize we do the same job so I DO have an idea of how long it will take....come on stop being a bitch-get out and have some fun." the red haired YouTuber said teasing back. "I don't wanna go alone and if I leave you here then who's going to cook for you without burning down the fucking kitchen?" Jack rolled his eyes "It was ONE FUCKING TIME! and the kitchen didn't burn down, just the stove." Mark put his hands on his hips and huffed out "SOUP Jack, you caught the stove on fire with SOUP!"

A week later, the men were boarding a plane to Cincinnati "I promise you will love it" Mark said as they buckled into their seats. "You owe me the best fucking s'more this world has ever seen" Jack joked back but really he was quite excited to see the Midwest of America during the fall. Beautiful shades of gold and orange dusting the leaves of the trees, gently falling to the ground-it sounds like a dream to the Irishman. He had moved in with his best friend about 6 months ago and as nice as LA was, he missed the cooler weather and the change of seasons. There was nothing quite like the sound of leaves crunching under your feet as the warm sun contrasts with the cool breeze. The two men sat quietly during the flight watching anime on the laptop to pass the time. "Can I get either of you two lovely gentlemen anything to drink?" the stewardess asked as she brushed her long black hair from her shoulder. Man or woman, a person would be insane to not find her gorgeous. She was tall, even in flats, slender but definitely embarrassed her curves and so did her uniform. "I would like a coffee" Mark said with a polite smile turning his attention back to the computer screen. "And how about you sweetie, anything I can do for you...anything at all?" she said putting a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Uhh, how about a g-ginger ale" the Irishman stuttered out under the pressure of her well maincured hand. Sasha, as her nametag said, passed them their drinks and took an extra pause, leaning over Jack to pass Mark his coffee. "Here's your drink, oh, let me bring down your tray table for you" Sasha said as she unlocked the small tray from the seat in front of the Irishman letting the back of her hand brush against his thigh. Jack noticeably flinched at the intimate contact, bumping the tray and spilling a bit of his drink. Glancing up at the green haired man, Mark noticed the interaction along with the red blush dusting Jack's face-he was obviously uncomfortable around the very forward woman "Sweetheart, let me get that for you-don't want to spill it on my favorite shirt of yours do you?" the American man said as he took his napkin and wiped up the spill then leaning over and kissing Jack gently on the cheek. "I think we'll be ok from here" Mark said to the stewardess with a confident smile. Her smile immediately dropped as she moved on to the next passengers. "Thanks, but did you really have to kiss my cheek you fucker?" Jack chuckled quietly. A few months ago, right before his move to America, the Irishman had gone through a pretty messy breakup and was currently avoiding any intimate contact at all cost. He just was not in the right frame of mind to even deal with it at this point, maybe sometime soon, just not yet-the heartbreak was still too fresh. Mark knew this about his friend and always looked out for situations like this to save him from. It almost became a game of gay chicken to them, yeah it was awkward at times but effective none the less. "You know you love me" Mark said shaking his head and taking a sip of his rather bitter coffee.

The red haired man had decided it would be easiest to rent a car so they could come and go as they pleased. The two YouTubers were quick to check in at the car lot and load their bags into the rental to head to Mark's moms house. "Jaysus, it's already gorgeous here, are you seeing this!" Jack was practically yelling at the trees, their colors were currently in full bloom. The closer they got to Momma Fischbach's house the more rural it got-winding roads, mature trees and moderate sized cookie cutter houses lined the streets. The Irishman was in love, it was such a contrast to where they lived in LA but reminiscent to his previous home in Althone. "I miss this, I miss this so much" Mark said as he pulled into the drive in front of his mom's home, putting the car into park an letting out a large sigh. Momma Fischbach was standing at the door holding Maggie, the mini dachshund, in her arms.

"Momma!" Mark exclaimed as he threw his arms around the petite woman "Baby, I'm so glad you're here" momiplier smiled into her son's chest. "and you must be this Jack that my son always speaks about-my, my, my you are indeed handsome...Mark, you were right, he's a cutie." Mark blushed hard as his mom held onto the Irishman's hands. "Alright, alright enough flirting with my best friend" the red head said trying to joke his mom's words off. The men found their way to Mark's childhood room and threw their bags by the door. "Ok, so you either get the air mattress or my luxurious twin bed-your choice" the American swept his arm towards the small bed against the wall, showing it off as if it were a prize on The Price is Right. "I'm taking the bed you fucker, I'm the handsome guest after all" Jack said batting his eyes and laughing at Mark's embarrassment.

The trio decided to cook out for dinner, it was a beautiful evening-upper 60's, light breeze, and dogs chasing falling leaves around the big back yard. Mark decided to take the reigns at the grill and prepare grilled lemon rosemary chicken and asparagus as momiplier and Jack chatted over some warm cider and taking turns tossing the ball across the yard for Lucy to retrieve. "Oh Mark, I have a surprise for you! I found your old tent and thought we could set it up so you boys could sleep out here after the bonfire tonight." The Irishman's eyes lit up with genuine excitement "I haven't camped since I was like ten years old!" Mark chuckled at him shaking his head "Well then I guess we'll have to change that".  
Dinner was amazing as always, the red head has become quite a good cook since moving out to LA. After they finished up and chatted for a bit, momiplier took the dishes in to clean and the men stayed out to carry logs out to the fire pit near the center of the large backyard. 

"Check this out, I'm so fucking manly with these guns I can carry three logs at once." Jack yelled back over his shoulder to Mark, throwing them down next to the pit and then striking a pose flexing his arms and growling. "Yeah, hah, real manly Jack" the red head yelled back at him easily carrying five logs in his arms, dropping them at Jack's feet. "Shut up, not all of us are gifted like you" the Irishman put on a fake pout gesturing towards the other man's arms. "Whatever, just stand back for me." Mark said sitting up one of the logs on end and swinging an axe flawlessly into the center of the log splitting it into two. "Holy shit man" Jack mumbled under his breath, mouth slightly hanging open, watching the veins protruding from the American's tanned arms. The Irishman shut his eyes and physically tried to shake the oddly arousing picture from his mind.

The sun now hidden low behind the tree line and a bit of chill creeping through the air, the men had successfully built a quite impressive fire in the pit. Momiplier had rejoined them on the benches around the fire bringing with her supplies needed to make s'mores along with a pot of coffee. They enjoyed the company and some pretty sticky s'mores, conversation winding down and dogs now making their way back inside to their beds and blankets, Mark's mom reminded the men of the tent available to them as she headed inside and up to bed. "So, what do you think, want to camp out here tonight?" Mark barely got his question out before Jack answered back "Abso-fuckin-lutely, I could probably have this thing up in ten minutes". The Irishman stayed true to his word making quick work of the tent as Mark retrieved pillows, blankets and two sleeping bags from inside. 

"Sir, your suite awaits" the red head said sweeping his arm in front of him towards the entrance of the small tent. "Heh, well thank you kindly" Jack said ducking his head into the tent taking the sleeping bag furthest away from the zippered entrance. There was a small lantern dimmed in the corner of the tent that made the inside glow a soft yellow tone . The men nestled into their sleeping bags, throwing some extra blankets over them for extra warmth. The conversation was light, humorous and hushed going back and forth between the latest games to childhood memories of the times they spent with their families camping. Time went by quickly as the moon rose high in the chilly evening sky, "Ok, it's a lot colder tonight than I thought it would be" Jack said with his teeth chattering to every spoken word. "Are you ever not cold, it's not that bad-you're just being dramatic" Mark scoffed back.   
"Am not, it's freezing in here"  
"I don't know, I'm pretty toasty over here"  
"Then scoot over damn it, I coming in" Jack said as he shimmied his way into the tightly packed and already occupied sleeping bag now pressing close to his best friend. "Jesus fuck Jack, your feet are freezing" Mark whined out, "I know that's why I need your heat so my toes don't freeze off". The men went silent as they carefully analyzed each patch of bare skin that was touching another, not making eye contact for several minutes. Mark made the first move slowly snaking his arm low around Jack's waist, "Is this any better?" "Yeah...much, much better." the Irishman said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. He lifted his head to look into the red head's eyes and realized how dangerously close their lips were to one and other. Eyes flitting back and forth between lips and the other's eyes, before either realized what was happening, the gap between the friends closed. Jack was no longer cold.

The kiss was gentle and warm at first, building intensity, and passion, the men were wrapped in each others arms with their legs tangling inside of the tight fit of the sleeping bag. Jack pushed Mark over on his back, moving his attention to the other man's neck-just below the jawline. A quiet moan erupted from the red head as the Irishman discovered that oh so sweet spot on his neck- kissing and licking the spot over and over until moving his attention to the man's collar bone. Sneaking his fingers under Mark's shirt, he pushed it up until the older man took the hint and removed his shirt. Jack continued to kiss and nip lower and lower down the man's chest until all the sudden he paused, "I can't fucking do this..." Jack said breathing heavily, pulling back from Mark "It's ok, It's ok, we can stop..we don't have to do this" the American man said trying to hide his disappointment. "No, it's not that. I Just....get me the hell out of this sleeping bag, I feel like I'm in a damn cocoon. I need to move!" "Oh thank god" Mark mumbled breathing out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He quickly unzipped the bag, freeing their trapped legs and was quickly mounted by the Irishman who wore a huge grin on his face. Mark ran his hands down Jack's arms resting them high on his thighs "you're ok with this?" "Oh, I'm way more than ok with this" the younger man said breathlessly as he leaned in to reconnect their lips. Hips started grinding against each other and the men both let out low groan almost in unison. "Mark" "yeah" "Have you ever done this before, I mean, with another man" Jack asked between heavy breaths and soft kisses. "Not exactly..ok, no, not ever...you?" "Nope" the Irishman said popping the p at the end of the word. "We can figure this out, right?" Mark said against Jack's lips. "Then figure it out quick because I need you to fuck me now."

Mark's eyes widened with the Irishman's statement, it's like the single phrase willed his dick to life and filled him with determination. He flipped the green haired man onto his back and quickly stripped him of his shirt and sweat pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Their lips reconnected roughly as the Irishman forced his tongue into the red head's mouth, to which he was more than happy to accept. Mark's hand wandered down the Irishman's chest down to grasp his member through his underwear, it was like exploring completely familiar but totally uncharted territory and he loved every second of it. Jack pushed Mark back lightly and helped him out of the rest of his clothes-soon they were both naked, laying in a cold tent, in the middle of Mark's mom's backyard.

"How do you want to do this" Mark said breathless into Jack's ear, "Well from what I know, you can't just stick it in there and go at it- I think you need to like finger me or something" Jack said searching Mark's eyes for answers. Mark nodded and slowly started licking his fingers, making sure three of them were heavily coated in his own spit before reaching down, pushing Jack's knees to the side and staring back into his Irishman's eyes looking for any hint of hesitation. Jack just snaked his arms around Mark's neck, grasping onto his hair and pulling him into a kiss. The American took that as a go and started to circle Jack's entrance with his finger then slowly pushing one inside as he bit down on the green haired man's bottom lip. A loud moan erupted from him as Mark pushed and pulled his single digit in and out of him soon adding another. "Ahh, Mark jaysus fucking christ almighty please don't stop doing that" Jack said in a low rough voice as Mark sped up while hitting that oh so wonderful little bundle of nerves and added a third finger. The Irishman's eyes widened as he threw back his head and pulled Mark's hair roughly "If you don't fuck me right now then I swear to you Fishbach I will die just to come back and haunt the fuck out of you" Mark smirked and withdrew his fingers, licking the palm of his hand, stroking himself a couple of times, then lining himself up with Jack's awaiting entrance. "Last call, are you sure you want this" the older man said breathlessly. "fucking hell, do you need me to take control or what? I already told you Fishba.....holy shit!!! Oh my god!!" Mark shut the Irishman up as he entered him rather quickly but only half way in order not to hurt the younger man. He moved just a bit, growling into the crook of Jack's neck "I can't promise...how long I can last...you feel amazing Jack" he said seating himself fully inside of the green haired man's warmth. "Please move, just take it slow" Jack barely squeaked out in a higher tone. Mark was more than happy to oblige as he started slowly and rhythmically thrusting his hips to meet the other man's. Nothing but grunting, heavy breathing and an occasional high pitched squeal was heard in the small tent as the two friends quickly made their relationship a lot more complicated. Soon the sound of skin slapping was added to the atmosphere as they started meeting each other's thrusts, speeding up, chasing their own orgasm. "Mark, Mark...Marrrr...Ahhhh...Oh god..." Jack chanted like his life depended on it as he could feel the familiar warmth run through his belly. "Jack, I'm getting close... I need you to cum with me baby boy" the American growled with authority, speeding up his now uneven thrusts, nailing directly into the other's prostate, feeling every vein in his member throb inside of Jack's tight entrance. "MARK OH....ughhhh...."The Irishman gritted his teeth and pierced what was available of his chewed finger nails into the older man's tanned skin. His cum spurted hard and hot against their bellies as he dropped his head against the soft pillow below him-Mark was so close, he raised up forward, high on his knees, placing his hands on Jack's lower back, lifting his bottom off of the ground pounding straight down into his Irishman hard and fast. Forcing a high shaky breath Mark stopped thrusting holding himself deep inside of the younger man slowly rocking further and further inside of him, letting his own head drop down, chin hitting his chest and eyes fluttering shut- he released his hot seed with force deep into the other man slowly lowering the younger man back to the ground, not pulling out but riding out the remainder of his orgasm. 

"I can't move" Jack said quietly as his arms laid limply by his side, unable to wipe the wide grin from his face. "Are you going to be ok baby boy?" Mark chuckled into his ear, kissing his neck, around to his lips. "I can guarantee I will never be the same again after that" Jack said looking into the other's eyes "and I'll be right there to make sure of it" the red head chuckled, wiping off their bellies with a spare sheet and encircling his arms around his Irishman.

The both slept well that night in their little tent nestled next to the burnt out fire and this is definitely not the last time they will be camping-as a matter of fact, they decided to ask momiplier to keep the tent and have it shipped back to their home in LA.


End file.
